<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlimited by EmoWithOddSocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590952">Unlimited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks'>EmoWithOddSocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Wicked - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/F, How the musical should have gone, Lesbian AU, Magic, Wicked AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing Yvie learned while attending Shiz University it is that she despises Scarlet. But when some truths of the land of OZ are revealed the two must learn to protect each other and eventually become more than just friends.</p><p>The first two chapters were posted on AQ over a year ago and i have recently found the motivation to carry the fic on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Wicked Witch of the West.</p><p>The terror of all of OZ</p><p>If only they knew,</p><p>of who she really was.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being accepted to Shiz University was considered a high honor among the citizens of OZ. Every year thousands of students applied in the hope of being able to attend and learn from the best teachers in the land however only a few were hand selected, some say by the Wizard them self.</p><p>To say Yvie was nervous about being there was a huge understatement. She had been informed by her father that the only reason she had been accepted into the school was to keep an eye on her step sister Vanessa, who had been excluded from the school after only one week the previous school year. Despite this knowledge she had vowed to work as hard as she possibly could and make her family proud of her, instead of ashamed.</p><p>Yvie sometimes wondered what her father hated her for more, the fact she was conceivably the reason her mother had died or the simple fact that she had been born in the first place. It was a shock to most who saw her and now she had become accustomed to peoples confusion and ridicule. Instead of being angry at the many names she had been called she embraced them. Yvie Oddly may as well have been her real name.</p><p>Standing out has always been a specially of Yvie, from the moment she was born she was well, different. Snow white hair, pale grey eyes and a love for wearing dark colors made her stick out like a thorn against the much brighter and floral dresses that most of the girls around her wore. The only trait that she held of her mother was her height easily towering over every other family member. Growing up around the citizens of Munchkin land had only made the situation worse, as many feared her for her height alone.</p><p>It was no secret that her father had immediately favored Vanessa over her, even if she did wrong, no punishment was given. Vanessa's mother had tried to make a connection with Yvie but quickly became to share her new husbands point of view of his strange daughter. Vanessa had always felt more of an aquaintence than a sister to Yvie and over time the two had learned to keep out of the way of one another. The result of this stranger like relationship is the cause for her fathers favoritism towards Nessa. Before traveling to Shiz he had gifted her a pair of crystal slippers which she would later show off proudly to her friends.</p><p>Waking through the courtyard towards the great hall, Yvie could already feel all eyes on her and Vanessa, who quickly saw her friends from last year. She looked towards the group of blonde haired girls, all calling her sisters name to come over to them. Yvie did't mind, she was used to being mostly ignored.</p><p>“Be right back Yves.” Vanessa shouted back as she ran off towards a group of girls. if she remembered correctly their names were Blair, Kameron and Asia, Nessa had wrote to them often after being expelled. Loudly laughing at their letters as she read them aloud to her mother while Yvie half listened from her bedroom. Wishing she knew what having a group of friends even felt like.</p><p>Yvie looked around at the groups of students and wondered if there would be someone like her here, someone different. Looking back to her sister and her friends, she watched in slight envy how they laughed together as a friend wasn’t something that she had ever had. By not paying much attention to where she was walking she realized that she had bumped into another person by accident. The girl in question had short brown hair that framed her face perfectly, the red of her lips and dress stood out in contrast to her pale skin.</p><p>Swiftly steadying them both Yvie caught a glimpse of the girls blue grey eyes and admired how the sunlight reflected off them. She was a beauty that Yvie had never witnessed before. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Yvie shot out the apology before letting the limp grip she had on the browned haired girls arms fall.</p><p>The girl looked at her in disgust, straightening out her dress. The girl tossed her hair in Yvie's direction.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going freak!” Despite the insult Yvie found herself a small amount intrigued.</p><p>Although their interaction was minor a crowd began to form around the two girls. Soon chants such as “fight!” and “freak!” was called out towards Yvie as the other girl stood in front of her with her arms folded. Looking around Yvie noticed Vanessa stood with her friends at the side of her, all whispering and giggling to each other. Taking a deep breath she was about to walk away but the crowd suddenly became silent.</p><p>An older woman approached them. “What is going on here?” She yelled, standing between the two girls. When no answers were given the woman sighed “Miss Scarlet I expect better from you. Just because you were selected to be apart of my special classes does not mean you will receive any special treatment.” She then turned to Yvie. “And you must be Miss Yvie, I’ll be keeping an eye on you and your sister.” Vanessa stepped forward.</p><p>“Professor Visarge!” She exclaimed excitedly. “Did ya miss me?” </p><p>Professor Visarge tutted and signed at Vanessa. </p><p>“Miss Vanessa. Please follow me, this year you will be placed in a supervised dorm.” Visarge gripped onto one of Vanessa’s bags and began to walk away. Before Vanessa could protest her bag flew from the black haired woman’s hands towards Yvie. </p><p>“My sister stays with me! That’s why I’m here, isn’t it.“Yvie cried.</p><p>No one spoke, too shocked by what they had just witnessed with their own eyes. Magic was an extremely rare element to possess, even in the vast land of Oz. The only known person to have magic was the Wizard although many who lives outside the Emerald City believed it only to be a rumor.</p><p>"How did you do that?" Professor Visarge began to smile at her, Scarlet on the other hand scowled. This was going to be a fun year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Wicked Witch of the West.</p><p>The terror of all of OZ</p><p>If only they knew,</p><p>of who she really was.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed that everything around her had a place from the ivy draped walls to the perfectly planted rose bushes that lined the courtyard, even the fallen leaves seemed to have fallen exactly where they needed too.<br/>Unfortunately for Yvie the same couldn’t be said for her.<br/>Despite everyone’s protests she had been forced to share a dorm with Scarlet. She had found it to be a cruel twist of fate and while Vanessa got to be near her friends and share with a girl named Brooke, Yvie and Scarlet had been placed reluctantly together.<br/>Every morning while preparing for the school day Scarlet would spend an unnecessary amount of time in front of the mirror making sure that every hair was in place and that her make up was flawless, singing out of tune as she did. Yvie was constantly surrounded by pairs of shoes and brightly colored clothes that Scarlet loved to wear.<br/>After a week Yvie had had it, officially. The roommates clashing personalities caused a number of small squabbles ending in Scarlet storming off to who no where, probably to go complain to all her popular friends, while Yvie flopped down on her bed.<br/>The classes themselves had been mostly fine, much to the surprise of a few of her Professor's Yvie was an excellent student. She'd even begun to form a friendship with Professor West who taught the history of Oz. The other student's still avoided her at all costs but Yvie was glad to have found some form of companionship within the school.</p><p>With all her school work done for the week Yvie decided to send a letter to father in order to update him on the well being and current events of both her and Vanessa. She wasn't sure that he would partially care but she reckoned it was worth a try.<br/>Dear Father,<br/>I’m pleased to report that both Vanessa and myself are in good health have settled nicely here at Shiz.<br/>Unfortunately we are not sharing a dormitory as we had originally planned, however I’ll still continue to keep an eye on her in classes as I know that’s what you would have expected of me. My roommate is well, how do I put this? Vain.</p><p>She sighed and threw down her pen. Holding her face in her hands she began to wonder if the correct word to express the utter dislike she felt for Scarlet. Everything about her was just so annoying.<br/>The most frustrating part of it all was the fact that although the brown haired girl was a pain in Yvie’s neck, she was also extremely beautiful. Yvie would never admit this out loud of course, the two loathed each other greatly but she did wonder what would happen if they ever became friends or maybe more than that. Yvie's attraction to her roommate was currenly her greatest shame, one that she hated herself for.<br/>“Stop being stupid Yves.” She said to herself and continued to write the letter.</p><p>After posting her letter Yvie at the school's mailing office, she began to walk around the dorms courtyard, small groups of students sat together studying and occasionally laughing at jokes she didn’t hear.<br/>Finally, she decided to sit on a bench towards the back next to an older woman who sat reading until she noticed that Yvie was there.<br/>"Hey Professor."<br/>“Hello there Miss Yvie, how are you doing my dear?” Professor West asked, her usual smile never dropping from her face. She had to be the most kind and positive person Yvie had ever encountered in her life, it seemed that no one could even the littlest bit of hatred towards her.<br/>Still Yvie gave no reply, lowering her head in order to stare at the floor.<br/>Nina closed the book she was reading and gently placed a hand on the younger girls shoulder for comfort. After what had occurred on the first day most of the professors who taught at Shiz began to treat Yvie differently due to the discovery of her magic. She also knew of the whole unwanted roommate situation and felt sympathetic for the girls being forced together.<br/>“Professor, do you know anything about magic?" Yvie asked. She was used to being treated as an outcast but her magic had become something that people actually feared, both students and professors alike. <br/>Nina’s smile uncharacteristically dropped.<br/>"I wish i could help you more but Professor Visarge is probably the better person to ask for such sensitive information." Nina reached down to the bag beside her feet and pulled out a worn looking book, "I do have this though, I'm not sure it has the ansewes you're looking for but it may give some clarity to your mind." <br/>"Thank you Professor." Yvie scanned the books cover before noticing the worried look that had fallen on Nina's face. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.</p><p>“Miss Yvie I won’t lie to you things in Oz are not what they seem. The rumors I’ve heard recently, I believe something bad might be happening. She admitted, clearly uneasy about discussing such a topic.<br/>Yvie began to worry.</p><p>"Has anyone informed the Wizard? Even if these rumors are just rumors they must be able to do something!” She stammered.<br/>Giving a sad smile Nina got up to leave, straightening out her skirt and picking up her bag she went to stand in front of where Yvie was still sitting.</p><p>“I hope you are right about that Miss Yvie.”<br/>-<br/>On the other side of the school Scarlet sat in a secluded corner of the library, also writing a letter. She missed her mother more than she would like to admit. Moving to Shiz without a second thought was becoming an action she'd started to regret. No amount of friends or love interests could ever fill the void of the comfort her mother brought her. Scarlet felt as if she was a completely different person here, oddly the only normalcy she felt was on the rare occasion she and Yvie were alone in their room. The now proclaimed envy of beauty now craved time with a white haired, cloudly eyed oddball. She laughed as if it were a joke told by Raj'ah in the courtyard. </p><p>Dearest Mother Pearl,<br/>Thus far my time here at Shiz has been going well. Everyone has been super friendly and not to brag but I have become quite popular.<br/>But nothing is ever completely perfect is it?<br/>My roommate is a joke!<br/>It’s no wonder people call her Yvie Oddly, even her own sister doesn’t like to be near her for too long. She even had the nerve to call me Scarlet Envy.<br/>Don’t get me started on how she dresses. It’s so strange, all dark and well unique to say the least. She’s in desperate need of a makeover, I reckon that really she could be pretty under all that oddness.<br/>Anyway, I hope you are well and please say hello to Violet for me.<br/>Missing you. Scarlet xxx</p><p>Concluding the letter Scarlet was about to leave the library when she was approached by Raj'ah. <br/>“Hey Scar, has anyone told you about tonight?” Raj’ah asked abruptly.<br/>Scarlet gave the girl a confused look and quickly shook her head.<br/>Ra’jah huffed in annoyance.<br/>“Oz Dust Ballroom, be there by 8. Everyone is going to be there and i wondered if you would like to go with me?” She spurted out, smiling when Scarlet nodded in acceptance before walking off towards the door. "Until this evening Miss Envy." She called behind her. <br/>"Envy isn't so bad, is it?"<br/>Scarlet smiled excitedly, tonight was going to be amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>News of the night's upcoming events sent the students of Shiz into a state of madness as everyone rushed to find themselves an outfit and date for the evening . Yvie didn’t understand the need for such effort, finding the whole party nothing more than an excuse for the wealthy students to show off their parents' money. Instead of adding herself to the growing madness Yvie began the short walk to return to her dorm room, only to be stopped by one of Scarlet’s followers.<br/>“Oi Oddly.” Raj’ah spat from across the hallway, “Do everyone a favour and don’t bother showing up tonight, no one wants you there.” <br/>“Wasn’t even considering going anyway.” Yvie yelled back, angrily stomping back to the dorm, glad to find Scarlet was nowhere to be found. She breathed heavily. Truth be told Professor West’s words haunted her in a way which sent her mind spiraling into overdrive. She continued to read quietly, scanning the pages for any more information about magic, why did she of all people possessed it and how it could be used for the good of Oz.  Yvie’s research continued until the unwanted interruption of the door slamming open.<br/>“Yvie! Yvie! Yvie!” The intruder bellowed, pouncing herself onto Yvie’s bed and knocking off a few pillows in the process. <br/>“Hello Nessa.” Yvie deadpanned, her eyes didn’t even leave the book page. <br/>“Did you hear?” Vanessa asked excitedly, continuing the conversation before Yvie even had a chance to reply. “Everyone’s going to the Oz Dust Ballroom tonight! Have you seen Scarlet? Do you know what she's wearing? I bet she’ll look stunning, I mean she always does but tonight is all about full glam mode.” Vanessa’s enthusiasm exhausted Yvie to the point where she reckoned only seeing the Wizard themself in the flesh  would be enough to shut her up. </p><p>“I have no interest in the party Vanessa.” Yvie marked her page before slamming the book shut. “Nor do I care about what little miss perfect is doing tonight. Raj’ah, her little admirer made herself very clear that i was not to go anywhere near the place.” <br/>Vanessa huffed in annoyance at Yvie’s words.</p><p>“Well I care, I've already bagged myself a date as well.” She smiled and twirled a finger absentmindedly around her finger. “Miss Brooke Lynn sure is fine.” Nessa gave a dreamy smile, only reminding Yvie of how alone she felt at Shiz. At home she and Nessa did everything together, just because they had too. Here Yvie had up to now only been able to make enemies.<br/>“Well have fun and be careful, I don’t think father could take a repeat of last year.”<br/>“Sweet Oz Yvie, lighten up a little.” Vanessa complained, a scowl forming on her face “No wonder everyone hates you Yvie, why can’t you be more like Scarlet?” Her sister's words stung, anger quickly began to bubble up inside causing Yvie to drop the book from her hands as they shook and clenched. <br/>“You’ve really got to stop anger getting the best of you.”<br/>All her strength became dedicated to pushing down the power which had begun to build up inside of her. Yvie was determined to control her emotions as well as her powers.<br/>“Go away Nessa.” Her voice shook.<br/>“Father was right about you.”<br/>“GO AWAY.” A jolt of power shot through Yvie’s body and released, sending Vanessa falling to the ground Yvie panicked as Nessa rose from the floor clearly in pain from the unexpected encounter. “Ness i’m so sorry.” <br/>Vanessa didn’t look back at her, walking to the doorway and stopping only to let Scarlet in.<br/>“I wish you’d never become my sister.” Nessa half whispered under her breath but loud enough for both Yvie and Scarlet to hear it.</p><p>“What happened?” Scarlet perched herself on the edge of her bed, removing the straps of her black heels so she could change for the party. Her hair fell into perfect brown curls as the pins were removed from her updo. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Yvie picked up the book she had dropped from the floor and straightened out the bed covers to their original neatness. “I’ll be out your way in a minute.”</p><p>Scarlet’s face softened slightly at her roommate's response. She’d only heard around half of whatever had previously happened with Yvie and Vanessa, including the sudden use of the latter’s powers but could see that Yvie was holding something back. </p><p>“You don’t need to leave, after all this is your room as well.” Scarlet slipped off her day dress, making Yvie immediately look away in fear that her roommate would notice the slight blush dusting her cheeks. “I actually have something for you.” <br/>A hat box was retrieved from the top of Scarlet’s closet and placed in front of Yvie.<br/>“Well are you going to open it?” Scarlet asked, still only in her undergarments. Yvie carefully lifted the lid to reveal a pointy black hat that had been twisted out of shape, supposedly from being sat in the box for so long. <br/>“Oh no it’s ruined.”<br/>Yvie brought the hat over to her roommates mirror and placed it on her head, instantly liking how one side covered her right blank eye.<br/>“I like it.” She turned to show Scarlet. “Thank you.”<br/>“I knew it would suit you, Black is definitely not my colour.” She laughed pulling on a deep red dress with a sweetheart neckline, small crystals scattered across the skirt. “I thought you could wear it at the dance tonight.”<br/>“But i’m not going.” Yvie sat on her bed and fiddled with a loose thread on the worn skirt of her dress. <br/>“Nonsense, I Scarlet Envy officially invite you.” <br/>“But Raj’ah said-” Yvie was cut off by her roommate.<br/>“Let me deal with Raj’ah, at least consider it.” Scarlet smiled in the mirror, knowing Yvie would be able to see.<br/>-<br/>At exactly eight o’clock the party begun, students flooding into the Oz dust ballroom ready to let loose for the night.<br/>A thousand lights sprinkled across the room, illuminating the many dancing couples that littered the ballroom dance floor. A sweet melody drifted from the band playing from a small stage at one end of the large room. <br/>“Isn't it just wonderful Raj’ah.” Scarlet spun around, the skirt of her dress fanning out around her hips. <br/>“It’s perfect Scarlet, just like you.” Raj’ah complimented “May have this dance?”<br/>Scarlet nodded and took the girl’s hand, leading her over to the center of the dance floor where they began to lazily waltz alongside the others. Nearby she caught a glimpse of Brooke and Vanessa together, completely infatuated with one another as they swayed long to the music. She’d may not always show it but Scarlet craved that type of love. Having loads of friends was great and all but really she wanted that one special person who would always be there to hold onto her forever. Scarlet was fully aware of the rumours going around about how Raj’ah felt about her. According to the grapevine Raj’ah was planning on confessing such feeling’s that very night. However Scarlet was still unsure about how she felt. Something else clouded her mind, a certain white haired roommate of her’s.<br/>She thought back to the conversation with Yvie a few hours earlier. In fact it had been the first understanding of why Yvie acted how she did. Years of being treated like a monster and a mistake left her no choice but to build up emotional walls, convincing herself she was the insults being thrown at her. <br/>Scarlet suddenly felt lost in the sea of colourful outfits she found herself in. The feeling of Raj’ah’s hand in hers started to feel extremely uncomfortable as her skin became clammy from the room's heat.<br/>“Are you okay?” Raj’ah asked, leading her dance partner over to the refreshment table.<br/>“Just a little hot, nothing to worry about.” She forced a smile.</p><p>-<br/>Yvie had argued with herself for over 3 hours on weather or not Scarlet’s invitation had been legitimate or not. But here she was, stood at the ballroom’s main entrance, ready to face whatever was thrown her way.<br/>The odd girl’s arrival caused many of the dancing students to stop and stare as she entered the ballroom, twisted hat sat proudly on her head. </p><p>“What’s she doing here.” Raj’ah complained.<br/>“I invited her.” Scarlet watched as Yvie stood awkwardly to the side clearly feeling out of place in the crowd. “Come on let’s sit on the balcony for a little while, i need some air.” She pulled Raj’ah away to avoid conflict. </p><p>Once outside Scarlet took deep breaths, happy to be out of the suffocating heat inside. </p><p>“Why did you invite Oddly?” Raj’ah looked at Scarlet annoyed.<br/>“Because i wanted to, i am able to make my own decisions.” Scarlet crossed her arms, “ I don’t understand why you’re getting mad, it’s suppose to be a party.” <br/>“I just don’t like the way she looks at you.” Raj’ah let go of the brunette’s hand. “She looks like she has some kind of creepy crush on you, like such a freak could have feelings like that.”<br/>“I don’t appreciate your tone right now.”<br/>“Don’t tell me you feel the same way, go then, go goin her freak squad.” Raj’ah screamed and ran back into the ballroom.</p><p>“That didn’t sound good.” Scarlet jumped at Yvie’s voice behind her. “Wait you’re crying? Here.” The white haired girl held out a handkerchief out to Scarlet who took it to dab away her tears she didn’t even realise were falling from her eyes.<br/>“I haven’t been the kindest to you Yvie and I apologise. I try so hard to be good in front of everyone but I’ve only ever treated you how the others do. It’s as if they expect it from me.” Scarlet turned away from Yvie to lean on the balcony's ledge and look out into the night sky. “I’m so sorry Yvie, my actions can surely not be forgiven.”<br/>“I do forgive you Scarlet.” Yvie placed her hand over Scarlet’s. “You’re the only one who’s ever truly apologize for anything.” <br/>“Yvie,can we be friends?” <br/>“Of course.” For the first time since arriving at Shiz Yvie had a genuine smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>